


Once Upon A Dream

by anonymonypony



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crack, M/M, Olympics!fic, Tokyo 2020 Olympics, celeb culture, mixed format fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymonypony/pseuds/anonymonypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If there is anyone to blame, it must be Rin Matsuoka. He is not one of us. Not content with being a national traitor, he is corrupting our brightest with his loose Western morals."</p><p>Tokyo 2020, Makoto swims for Japan, Rin swims for Australia. Somehow, along the way, their romance gets made public and a lot of things happen. A bit of crack, a bit of fluff, and a lot of bizarre opinions from the general population.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic continues from the Australian Rin fic, but can also be read on its own.
> 
> Background info:  
> Makoto, Haruka and Rin are in a firmly established threesome, but the start of the fic, Gou, Nagisa and Rei know only that Makoto and Haruka have been together (since high school).
> 
> This fic is in a mixed-media format, with articles, news excerpts and stuff. Handy guide below:  
> -something published in Japanese media has surnames **first**  
>  -something published in Australian media has surnames **last**
> 
> Disclaimer: those are not spelling errors, those are...Pocket Sweat-like workarounds on copyrighted brand names
> 
> For "Ewan Thorpe", in a way. And thanks to potionwine for the beta.

> **JAPAN'S OLYMPIC SHAME**
> 
> They kissed and necked and hugged—in full public view outside Tokyo's most exclusive members-only nightclub—open to all medal-winning Olympians for the time being, it seems.
> 
> This is despite the fact that both of these unnamed Olympians still have events to complete. As national sportsmen, it is necessary that we ask the question—are their hearts set on doing their best for the country, or are their hearts set on each other?
> 
> _Scroll down for more photos_
> 
> These photos, obtained by Variety News Now outside the nightclub famed for tabs that run into millions of yen, depict two young and successful Olympians—with their faces blurred for privacy—celebrating before all their victories are won. As appointed sporting ambassadors and role models for the young, this behaviour seems on the verge of irresponsible.
> 
> Perhaps it is the influence of Western media on these young lovebirds but it seems to me that such behaviour is still not acceptable in Japan.

***

"Rei-chan! Gou-chan! Gird your loins. You will not be ready for what I am about to tell you."

"Why are you brandishing that trashy rag, Nagisa-kun?"

"This trashy rag—" Nagisa whips the gossip magazine open with a flourish. "Bears within it a deeply shameful secret." Swinging his outstretched arm in a full circle, Nagisa's index finger comes to a stop, pointing at a blurry and ill-lit paparazzi photo of a couple canoodling curbside while hailing a taxi.

Gou gasps, hands slapping to her cheeks in a distinctly Munchian manner ("The Scream"). She falls on the table in a shocked, defeated heap. "Why can't we have nice things?" she wails, sounding a note of despair.

Unmistakable distress crosses Rei's face, drawing his features together in a scrunch. "Extremely unwise. Extremely unwise," he tuts, over and over.

"What do we do now? Do you think it is a one-off mistake? They must have been drunk! What do we tell Haru-chan? How could they betray him like this?"

"Drunkenness does not discount moral agency, Nagisa-kun," Rei admonishes, vexation apparent in his nonstop fidgeting.

"We do not tell Haruka-senpai anything! If he has to hear about this lapse in judgment, he should hear of it only from...only from..." Gou suddenly falters, seemingly unable to bring herself to utter the names of the guilty parties.

"Hear about what?" Haruka says in a nonchalant tone, creeping up behind the trio. 

"Haruka-senpai!!!! How long have you been standing there?" Gou exclaims.

Haruka merely frowns. The question is too stupid to honour with a reply. The magazine lying on the table though—

Haruka leans forward and picks it up. He stares at the blurry, pixelated photo.

_This is the shittiest photo ever._

"Haru-chan!!!!! Look!!! Mackerel!!!!!!!" Nagisa suddenly cries, ducking into the kitchen to pull out some frozen mackerel from the freezer.

Haruka is unmoved by the distraction, and his eyes are decidedly fixed upon the incriminating photos.

"Haruka-senpai..." Gou calls sympathetically.

"Haruka-senpai..." Rei calls desperately.

"Haru-chan...mackerel..." Nagisa pleads. 

Haruka doesn't respond.

***

Meeting to get Haruka-senpai out of the bathroom

Date: 28 July 2020, Tuesday  
Location: Gou's apartment, Sendagaya-itchome  
Chairperson: Matsuoka Gou  
Secretary: Ryuugazaki Rei  
In attendance: Hazuki Nagisa

1\. Review of mackerel distraction plan

Mackerel grilled to perfection by Ryuugazaki Rei with the optimal amount of soy sauce and mirin, with addition of ginger and scallions to enhance the aroma. Aroma of grilled mackerel failed to lure target out of Chairperson Matsuoka's bathroom.

2\. Proposal to break down door of bathroom

Bathroom door is made of frosted tempered glass. Hazuki Nagisa proposed motion to employ sledgehammer as tool of destruction. Motion struck down immediately by chairperson.

3\. Attempt to contact Guilty Parties for clarification of incident

Initiated by chairperson. No response as of present moment.

4\. Emergency: Breaking news

Unblurred photos are going viral on Twitter, as discovered by Chairperson Matsuoka, revealing full and undeniable identity of Guilty Parties. Denial of cheating scandal no longer an option. Unblurred photos seem to be causing a stir within the fujoshi community, with many remarking positively on the Public Display of Affection with remarks like "kyaa kyaa" and "sooooooo cuuuute"... If only they knew that this was not meant to be, for Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai are supposed to be the sworn and everlasting couple. How could Makoto-senpai cheat on Haruka-senpai? All idealism has been shattered within me. I can no longer believe in the good of humanity, if someone like Makoto-senpai can do something as cruel and heartless as this. And with Rin-san too, Rin-san should have been fully cognisant of the longstanding relationship between Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai. He should have known better than to let himself become the third party. Dear diary, do you know how it feels to see someone you idolise do something so utterly disappointing...? What do we do now? I do not want to ostracise Makoto-senpai and Rin-san but I cannot abide by people who commit affairs knowing full well how wrong it is...

5\. Sudden appearance of Guilty Parties at door

Meeting adjourned.

***

Inside Gou’s sparklingly clean bathroom, Haruka is staring at the blurry magazine pic of Makoto and Rin, surrounded by pearlescent white tiles and a cheery red and yellow mosaic splash wall. _Why is it blurred? I want to see the unblurred version. I want the full resolution original file. I can do so much to improve the picture, adjust the exposure levels, the red/green curves, the levels, the brightness and contrast, and I can make it look poster-quality..._

With his mind Haruka tries to envision the clear version of the photograph. Makoto with his arms around Rin, hugging Rin from behind, Rin leaning into the nape of his neck, big smiles all around, eyes glazed with infatuation. It feels like a sudden punch to Haruka's gut. Never has he wanted anything more and never has he gotten what he wanted in so dramatic a fashion.

Haruka has always wanted, or a day or so, to be the invisible voyeur to Makoto and Rin's private moments of affection. They do that all the time, and it is seriously annoying because they stop as soon as they notice Haruka trying to sneak a peek.

"If you want some you gotta give some," Rin would say.

"Yes, Haru, it's all about the give and take. Do you think we're just going to leave you out of all this fun?"

_What if I want to be intentionally left out? What if I just want to stand to the side and observe?_

That's not the worst part. Haruka knows Makoto knows what he's thinking, but he knows that Makoto knows that Rin doesn't know what he's thinking and Makoto will not say it for him because infuriatingly, Makoto always wants him to go to the effort of asking Rin whenever he wants something.

_Stop using Rin to get me to talk._

Makoto's eyes would gleam back at him, so kind in appearance yet concealing such deviousness. _I know, Haru, but if Rin doesn't agree then I won't agree to it._

"—Onii-chan!" Haruka hears Gou call out in the living room. _They're here?_

"It's all over Twitter!" Rin's anguished voice.

Haruka dashes out of the bathroom. "Where? Show me."

Gou suddenly hunches defensively over her phone so Haruka leaps and snatches it away in a clean grab.

There it is, in full public display, unblurred and in high-res on Twitter, the public display of affection of Makoto and Rin on the streets of Tokyo.

"Haruka-senpai..." Rei gasps in shock.

"Mako-chan! Rin-chan! How could you do this to Haru-chan?"

Rin's hands fly upwards to clap over his cheeks. "Fuuuuuuck," Rin can only manage to squawk.

Makoto has that guilty, worrisome look on his face—his eyebrows are tilted to such an alarming angle of concern as he visibly squares his shoulders to face the incensed Gou, Nagisa and Rei.

"We're in a threesome, end of story," Haruka snaps.

Five jaws fall to the floor to gape at him.

 _Why did you tell them?_ Makoto thinks at him through that kind, beleaguered smile.

"Why did you tell them?" Rin snarls at him, quick to anger.

"Haru-chan..."

"Haruka-senpai..."

"Haruka-senpai... _Onii-chan!_ Makoto-senpai!" Gou has her hands on her hips and she frowns at them disapprovingly.

"What," Rin mutters to his sister, trying to feign coolness.

"This is even more scandalous than I thought," Rei throws in, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Nagisa's eyes have gone very round as he silently contemplates the dramatic turn of events.

"Help me," Rin wails, sounding simultaneously like a helpless baby and a spoilt brat. "My phone has been ringing off the hook. What do I tell my agent? What do I tell my reps?"

"No one has any experience in such things except you," Haruka says to Rin.

"Tch, why do you have to be so unhelpful?"

Makoto starts laughing to break up the tension, but then he stops. Reading his face, Haruka knows that Makoto has realised that he's in deep shit too.

"Shall we have a talk?" Makoto suggests, smiling even more fervently as he looks to speak with Rin and Haruka in private.

Gou gets the message and drags Nagisa and Rei off to her room before shutting the door. The three of them probably have their ears pressed against it anyway, trying to eavesdrop.

"We need a consistent story," Makoto begins.

"Just tell everyone the two of you are in love. Leave me out of it. I'm a nobody and I'd like to stay that way."

"Haru...are you sure?" Rin looks at him, eyes rounded in surprise. _Wow, he's so pretty when he does that. Why doesn't he do that more often?_

"We don't want to sound like we're leaving you out." _Quit worrying, Makoto._

"No one says you have to leave me out. I'm just the invisible partner. Don't you dare drag me into the limelight."

"Okay, Haru, but are you really fine with it if we act like it's just Rin and me to the public?"

Haruka frowns. It's so annoying the way Makoto is looking at him like, _can you handle it? Can you handle not being acknowledged by anyone else? Can you handle...the inevitable jealousy?_

_Well, okay, the jealousy is going to happen, but it’s not like it doesn't happen all the time already because of those stupid looks you keep exchanging with Rin and it's not like I can't handle it and I know you're afraid of making me angry but look, I'll admit it's also a huge fucking turn on and as long as you know who you belong to at the end of the day that's fine. The both of you belong to me. Just...show me how much you appreciate that fact in private..._

"Dude Haru you're getting a boner," Rin has to say.

Rin gets a deathly glare for his impudence.

***

> **OLYMPIC LOVEBIRDS**
> 
> Over in Japan, it seems that Rin Matsuoka isn't content just to make a splash in the Olympic pool. He's been making waves throughout Japanese media for being caught snogging Japan's Golden Boy, Makoto Tachibana.
> 
> Japanese netizens have gone into a frenzy over the photos. News Australia has obtained translations of some of the tweets in the story below.
> 
>   * ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ I think they make such a perfect couple. Happy sigh. Don't you think they look completely in love? It makes my heart beat so quickly. ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥
> 

>   * I am concerned that Makoto Tachibana is not setting a good example. As the appointed Olympic Ambassador for Tokyo 2020, he should not be succumbing to distractions when he still has competitive events to swim in.
> 

>   * If there is anyone to blame, it must be Rin Matsuoka. He is not one of us. Not content with being a national traitor, he is corrupting our brightest with his loose Western morals.
> 

>   * I personally do not care who or what Makoto Tachibana likes. It just bothers me that he has to be so public about it. It's not Japanese. Why couldn't they wait till they were indoors? (*￣m￣)
> 

>   * I am Japanese, a high school student, and still in the closet. It makes me happy to see representation in someone as highly-lauded as the "green chrysanthemum" Makoto Tachibana. I am happy that one day we can be open about being gay. (^^;)
> 


***

_Breathe, Makoto, breathe. Remember what Coach Kimura told you. Talk about swimming. Don't talk about anything else._

Makoto takes his seat in the press conference room and faces a sea of jostling journalists.

"Morita Daisuke of Asaho Shimbun. Tachibana-san, in light of the recent controversy, do you have anything to say?"

"I hope that my performance today proved that my focus is on the competition."

"Tachibana-san, congratulations on your gold medal. You were undoubtedly a winner today, yet you were just 0.02 seconds shy of besting the world record. Do you think you could have done better had you not been caught up in Olympic celebration?"

"Morita-san, I am very sorry, but I do not understand the question. Could you please explain?"

"Tachibana-san, surely you cannot deny you were at a party where alcohol was present. I was just wondering if we have been denied a world record because of a shameful incident."

"Morita-san, I am sorry but could you please clarify what this shameful incident was?"

"Tachibana-san, clearly you must have seen the photos plastered all over the Internet."

"Unfortunately not, Morita-san. As an Olympic athlete trying to concentrate fully on my performance I have not been paying attention to news which is irrelevant and may be distracting."

"Tachibana-san, with due respect, I refer to the incident in which you were found to be intimate with Matsuoka-san of Australia, who can be considered a rival swimmer."

"Morita-san, now that you mention it, I do recall what a shameful incident it was. It was a shame that a photo of myself was published without my permission, and I regret that it seemed to have caused much confusion to the general public. I will confirm now that I am in a serious relationship with Australia's Matsuoka Rin and what we do outside of swimming is not up for discussion. As for the allegations of alcohol consumption, I can assure you I was perfectly sober at the time of the incident and any appearance of inebriation is probably due to bad lighting."

Makoto's hands are shaking. Under the table they're wedged in between his thighs, but they're still shaking. It feels unreal, it doesn't feel like he's the one doing the talking. He desperately needs to call Haruka. _Was I too mean, Haru? Was I too mean to the journalist?_

***

_Grab the water, hold on to it, feel it with all parts of your hand—from the palm to the forearm to the elbow, feel the water even in the creases of your wrist. A quick breath, lunge forward, like you’re swimming downhill. Get a good roll on it, keep the momentum going._

_Hand to the wall. You know when you've had a good swim._

_Look up, teammates grinning at you. Look beyond them—Makoto's face beaming at you._

"Fuck yeah Rinno!" Cameron screams, fists clenched and pelvis thrusting.

Jamie grabs his hand and pulls him out of the water. Matt pushes him into the fold of the celebrating team on lane three—Japan—where Rin accidentally crashes into Yamazaki Sousuke the butterflyer.

"Kiss your boyfriend you fuckwit!"

Makoto's Japanese teammates are staring at the Australians with horror on their faces. Makoto's face is turning a shade of beet as he retreats behind a towel draped over his head.

"Fuck no you dickwad," Rin hisses at Cameron.

"Fucking do it or you're not a real Aussie."

"Fuck no! Piss off!"

"We just did a one-two and beat the fuck out of China and the USA. Kiss your fucking boyfriend."

"Do you want to start a fucking war? With China?! USA?!"

The Chinese in lane five are glaring ferociously at them, having come in third. The Americans don't seem to have noticed anything about the outside world and are languishing in defeat by their starter block.

***

> **GOLDEN GAYTIME: IT'S HARD TO DO IT ON YOUR OWN**
> 
> _Ph. Australia's Rin Matsuoka gets smooched by his fellow teammates_
> 
> What do you do when you've helped your team to a new world record and retain the men's Olympic medley relay title for another four years?
> 
> You celebrate, of course, with the people you love. But what happens when the person you love swims for a rival team?
> 
> Understandably, Matsuoka was very shy on the medal podium, although his teammates cunningly arranged themselves to ensure that he stood right next to the second placed team—in particular the tall and powerful backstroker Makoto Tachibana, Japan's golden boy and the ever-smiling, friendly face of the Tokyo Olympics.
> 
> There has been some fuss in Japan over the controversial kiss shared between the two but within the aquatics arena it seems everyone has fallen head over heels with this couple, crossing national boundaries.
> 
> Matsuoka's medley teammates, Cameron O'Brien, James Mikkelsen and Matthew Quarry led the charge in egging him on to replicate the famous kiss that first made waves all over Twitter.
> 
> The Japanese men's team were also persuaded to lend support to the blushing couple during the walk of honour around the arena. Tachibana was playfully pushed headlong into the Australian contingent by teammate Sousuke Yamazaki, forcing Matsuoka to pull a quick rescue to prevent his sweetheart from tripping over.
> 
> As if in a fairy tale, Tachibana fell like a princess into Matsuoka's arms—and to wild roars and cheers across the Tokyo arena their lips met before they hurriedly withdrew into reticence for the rest of the evening.
> 
> Across Australia, reaction to what has been popularly termed "the Makorin" has been largely positive. See a collection of some of the more popular comments below:
> 
>   * Good on ya Rin Matsuoka. Banging Japan's golden boy of the Olympics and being totally pleased about it? F*** yeah!
> 

>   * They look so happy in the photos! I can't believe people are trying to talk sh** about them. It's 2020, FFS. Please get gay married here!!!
> 

>   * The thing that made me saddest about Thorpey was that we never got to see him end up with anyone, you know? I wanted a happily ever after so bad. It's nice to see this happening with Rin.
> 


***

> **HAS AUSTRALIA'S SWIMMING FASCINATION GONE TOO FAR?**  
>  **Morita Daisuke investigates for the Asaho Shimbun**
> 
> What started out as a small photograph in a gossip magazine in Japan has apparently exploded onto national news in the country of Australia, where the idolisation of swimmers hits a fresh high every four years when the Olympics roll around.
> 
> The national obsession this time around is with the Iwatobi-born swimmer Matsuoka Rin, who moved to Australia for swimming when he was twelve, eventually choosing to represent the country despite having returned to attend high school in Japan, at the prestigious swimming powerhouse Samezuka Academy.
> 
> This wholehearted embrace of Matsuoka may be a little hard to understand from the Japanese perspective, but Australia likes to tout itself as a multicultural, accepting melting pot, which is sometimes at odds with its international reputation for racist incidents.
> 
> It seems that the main appeal of Matsuoka is his fresh face, stylish appearance and winning smile which have helped him to be a favourite of sponsors. Australia is also highly keen on improving its reputation within Asia, so having an Asian face represent the country is a strategic move to increase its Asian-based appeal.
> 
> The publication of the controversial paparazzi photograph, which went almost completely unremarked in Japan, has whet the Australian appetite into a feeding frenzy as they gobble up anything they can find on the pair of swimmers. There is overwhelming interest in seeing their national idol find romantic happiness, and they do not seem to mind that he took a homosexual interest to Japan's own swimming star, Tachibana Makoto.
> 
> Several Australian media outlets have begun to insinuate that Matsuoka initiated the affair, with Tachibana being strung along in a passive role.
> 
> However, at the press conference after the men's medley relay, Tachibana has heavily implied that he took an active role in pursuing Matsuoka, to great success.
> 
> Whatever our personal views on this matter, let us not forget that it was the serendipitous occasion of the Tokyo Olympics that enabled these two young swimmers to find love in each other. The success of Tokyo 2020 can be taken as evidence that Japan's national identity has taken on a more vibrant character eager to push the global initiative and boldly take the leading role.

***

_"Thank you for joining us at the news at seven. Controversy has erupted in Australia over the translation of an article penned by Daisuke Morita in the Asaho Shimbun. The point of contention, it seems, is the reference to active and passive roles, with Australians indignant that Morita was trying to imply that Rin is the passive partner in the relationship."_

> _"He clearly means that Australia likes it up the bum, and I take offence to that. If they're gay they've probably tried it both ways. All I'm gonna say is, 'up yours'!"_

_"—That was a clip by Australian comedy duo, Kam and Rory."_

_"I've gotta say, Yvette, that that was a pretty rude gesture at the end of the clip, wasn't it?"_

_"Yes, Dave, this debate has reached silly proportions. I say, just let the two get on with it in peace. I'd be really embarrassed to see my private life discussed like that on television."_

_"Completely agree, Yvette, and I'll leave it to the words of feminist scholar Alice Huynh, published in today's newspaper, to sum up this issue."_

> _"The debate over [Tachibana and Matsuoka's] preferences is an unnecessary invasion of privacy and a symptom of patriarchal rape culture, in which the bedroom is a battleground for power and dominance expressed through the language of violence. In rape culture, the "receiver" in an act of sex is not expected to find any enjoyment and to perform solely as an object of gratification for the "giver", who in this case is not giving anything of substance and the term itself is intentionally misleading to disguise the implicit inequality. At risk of adding to the speculation, should we not consider that in an equal relationship with informed consent, the idea of top and bottom is irrelevant as both parties derive similar enjoyment from whichever role they choose to perform? We should move away from the idea that there is a subtractive element to sex, or that it entails some necessary sacrifice."_

***

  * Whiny Australians strike!! Australian feminist scholar confirms they really like taking it up the butt. 


  * If the V-sign means 'up yours', then this photo of Tachibana clearly indicates who is screwing who. V for Japanese victory!!!!



"Oh my god, can these douchebags please stop?" Gou screams in protest as she hastily hits the back button on her browser to get away from the asinine comments on a popular message board. "I don't know why the mainstream media keeps acting like no one in Japan approves. Are they for real? Every person I know supports this couple wholeheartedly. Have you seen the fanart?"

"Ah, Gou-chan, the people you know..."

"What?" Gou demands, aggravated, and Nagisa wisely stops talking.

"—Gou-san, I have been in an Internet argument with trolls for the past five hours trying to defend Makoto-senpai and Rin-san's honour. But these trolls are relentless and they vastly outnumber us. What is our next plan of action? My will to persist is wearing thin."

"Rei-chan! Gou-chan! Ganbatte!" Nagisa dabs a wad of tissue over Rei's sweat-pricked eyebrow. He moves to do the same to Gou but she swats his venturing hand away.

"Why don't you just ignore them?" Haruka's bored voice drifts across like a lazy swirl of wind. "Don't feed the trolls."

"But Haruka-senpai..."

***

> **GOODBYE TO ALL THAT**
> 
> The Australian Prime Minister has apparently snubbed the Japanese Prime Minister at the Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics Closing Ceremony, instead choosing to drink beer and crack jokes with the Chinese Premier.
> 
> The Australian Prime Minister claimed the snub was accidental and that she did not notice the offer of the Oreo wafer from the Japanese Prime Minister.
> 
> The Department of the Prime Minister has released a statement confirming that the snub was not intentional and furthermore not related to an ongoing controversy about a romance between two swimmers from the respective countries, as was purported to be.
> 
> In Japan, the Prime Minister's Office has confirmed that relations between the two nations remain cordial and reaffirmed the importance of maintaining the good business partnership which has contributed to the economic prosperity of both nations.

***

"Haru, we've got something to tell you," Rin says, and when Haruka looks at him he bats his eyelashes several times.

Haruka turns to frown at Makoto. _You don't mean tell. You mean you have something to ask me._

Makoto attempts to smile as innocuously as he can. Haruka feels a stab of irritation. Being asked something strikes more fear into Haruka's heart than being told something. He hates being made responsible for other people's decisions.

"What is it?" he asks Rin, avoiding Makoto.

"Is it okay with you if the both of us do a series of promotional videos for JesterAir?" Rin has his chin tilted down and he is looking up through rounded, open eyes at Haruka.

Haruka deepens his frown.

"Well, Haru, it's like this," Makoto jumps in to explain. "They said that due to the recent Olympics er, furore, the flights between Japan and Australia have become less popular, and they want to boost the passenger numbers. So they came up with the idea of doing a miniseries of travelogues that will be posted on YooTube, and they want Rin and me to be the hosts. The episode format will be something like—in Japan, I am the main host and Rin acts like the visitor and I show him around some tourist spots, and in Australia Rin will be the main host and show me around some tourist spots."

_How does this involve me at all?_

"...And you know, Haru, this being the media and all, we probably have to ham it up more than usual just for the cameras..."

"Go ahead," Haruka states dispassionately, irritation hitting smoke point. "You can do whatever you want."

***

• KYAAAAAAAA my favourite scene was when Rin and Makoto ate the chocolate croissant together and Makoto reached out to wipe the corner of Rin's mouth they are soooooo in love I can't take it!!!! (ﾉ*・ω・)ﾉ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

• Man, I'm a straight dude and I want a relationship like theirs. HOW DO I FIND A MAKOTO?

 

• I want someone to smile at me the way Rin smiles at Makoto. Have you realised? It's different from all the other regular photos of Rin smiling. (I know this because I have over 1GB of photos of Rin in my computer) There is something very special in the way Rin smiles for Makoto. It's so special. I've never seen anything that made me more jealous. (*°∀°)=3

 

• Went to Japan on exchange in 2014, this brings back such memories. :) I miss going for sukiyaki. I'm gonna try making my bf feed me next time too.

 

• Why didn't they show them getting into the onsen together?!??!!

> • Cos it was NSFW ;)

 

• they're pitching a tent on mt fuji wonder what's gonna happen tonight ehehehehehehe

 

• I made this fanvid of all the times they look at each other please like and share!!!

 

• they said lots of couples put padlocks on that bridge to symbolise their love HOW COME THEY DIDN'T PUT ONE TOO :C

 

• That shot of Rin in the sea smiling at the camera while the sun sets behind him...it made me book my ticket to Australia haha

 

• the best was the part where they went to the Sydney Olympic Stadium I will always remember 2000 BEST OLYMPICS EVER I thought it was so sweet the way Rin went looking for Ewan Thorpe's name. Such an inspiration!

> • who dat  
> 
>
>> • Australian swimmer in the 2000s  
> 
>>
>>> • ur old  
> 
>>>
>>>> • I'm married with two kids now and I still think back on my Ewan Thorpe posters with love <333  
> 
>>>>
>>>>> • Me too!!!! I'm Japanese and I still love Ewan Thorpe!! ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡

 

• Why did Rin bring Makoto to Seven Seeds? Brother Baba Budan is better. I guess even he gets it wrong sometimes.

> • excuse u I see Rin at BBB sometimes and he's FLAWLESS so there

***

"Hi! And welcome to a very special edition of The Makorin Travelogues."

"It's a three hour train journey from Osaka but we're finally here."

"Yes! Hold up, let me adjust the camera. Here."

"Welcome...to our hometown Iwatobi!"

"Rin, why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm playing the part of Iwatobi-chan, the town mascot."

"You're wearing the speedos over your clothes. Don't you know Iwatobi-chan wears only the speedos?"

"If you want me to strip you'll have to do a lot more asking."

Makoto breaks into an embarrassed laugh with his eyes closed, cheeks flushing a rosy pink.

"Makoto, when were you last here?"

"I come back at least once every year! My family still lives around here."

"Can I visit your family, Makoto?"

"Sure! As long as you're on your best behaviour!"

"When am I not on my best behaviour, Makoto?"

Makoto laughs again with good humour.

"So, Makoto, what is there for a tourist to do in this town?"

"After stepping off the train, it is very important you say hi to Station Master Ueda. Station Master Ueda has been working in this post for over twenty years!"

"Good morning, Ueda-san!"

"Good morning!"

"No problem with our tickets, we're not jumping the train..."

"Nope, not at all."

"Responsible citizens Tachibana and Matsuoka..."

They bid goodbye to Station Master Ueda and venture out into the surrounding town.

"And just this way is a little bakery owned by Mr and Mrs Ando...you can buy Iwatobi-chan shaped bread buns here...or tasty melon pan."

"Not the melon pan. It's a bit too dry. Does Iwatobi-chan have more moisture?"

"Iwatobi-chan has a red bean paste filling."

"Wait—Makoto—does Mrs Ando only give you free coffee or do the rest of us mortals get it too?"

"Yes yes, everyone gets free coffee," Mrs Ando says to Rin.

"Wow! That's amazing! Thank you, Ando-san."

"Just remember to be nice and always thank Mrs Ando!" Makoto beams and thanks Mrs Ando personally.

They step out of the bakery and crunch down the path towards the main road.

"Normally, my parents will pick me up from the station, but as we're doing a tour today let's rent bicycles!"

Makoto walks up to a small shed. An old lady sits behind a table watching a television drama on her iPad. Out of earshot, Makoto asks her about bike rental.

“Oh no! Rin, Suzuki-san says there is only one bicycle available….”

“Oh well, I guess we can walk.”

“No, wait! I’ve got an idea. Rin, why don’t you hop on the back and I’ll cycle?”

“What? Did you plan this on purpose, Makoto? This is too cheesy even for you.”

“I swear I didn’t! Ask Suzuki-san! She’s in charge of the bikes!”

“Suzuki-san, did Makoto ask you to hide all the other bikes?”

“No no no, there was a tour group that came just before you…” Mrs Suzuki hurries to say.

“Well, Rin, if you prefer I could get behind and you do the cycling instead.”

“Whaat? No way, you’re heavier than me. And…longer.”

They cycle past some rice fields, sunny and verdant green.

“Hey, Rin, do you remember that first practice we had together in elementary school?”

“That was so long ago. What about it?”

“You know, I saw you running afterwards and I offered to cycle you home…”

“Oh, gosh, I honestly can’t recall. How do you remember all these things, Makoto?”

Makoto shrugs with a smile.

“I guess I rejected you that time, huh? Well—never again,” Rin says, wrapping his arms around Makoto.

“Since you’re so happy to be sharing a bike with me now, what say we drop by the old swim club?”

They cycle to a stop in front of a building.

"This used to be our old swim club, wasn’t it?" Rin says, while Makoto parks the bicycle.

"Yup, I'm glad they rebuilt the sports centre instead of the shopping mall that was proposed!"

"It's got your picture on the front door."

"I know. That's a bit embarrassing. Stop showing everyone the poster, Rin."

"This is such an old photo. I'm so glad you didn't keep that hairstyle."

"It was a phase, Rin. People go through phases."

***

"Which way to your house, Makoto?"

"Up the stone steps to the shrine, a section before the torii gate."

"Here?"

"No, that's too far, Rin. _Before_ the torii gate. You've gone past it already and reached the water pavilion."

"Oh, really? Somehow I always thought it was to the left from here."

Makoto laughs good-naturedly, turning the camera onto a cluster of low buildings. "My house used to be right here. Now it's a health retreat for senior retirees. Apparently this spot has the best air quality in Japan."

"Can we go in?"

"Only if you pay the entrance fee! Come on, let's go to my present house."

***

"Wow, you've got a really good view of the sea from here!"

"Yep, but it does get a bit chilly at night. It's the sea breeze."

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan!"

"Hey! Hey Ran, hey Ren."

"It's the Rin Ran Ren gang!"

Rin tries to keep up a smile for the camera while he tries to peel two full-sized high school students off his back.

Makoto rattles off an introduction for the sake of the viewers. "That's my sister, Ran, and she's the captain of her high school soccer team where she's a defensive midfielder. She's been invited to trial for the national team and hopes to make it for the 2023 World Cup!"

"And this is her twin brother, Ren. Ren loves to draw and hopes to be a manga artist one day."

"As you can see," Rin throws in from outside the camera. "Everyone in this family is abnormally tall. Is it that perfect mountain air?"

"Next year I want to be taller than Rin-chan," Ran wishes gleefully.

"Ah, and here come my parents. Say hi to the camera!"

"Hello! I am Tachibana Ayumi, and this is my husband Tetsuya."

They wave to the camera.

"Aunty Ayumi, what are we having for dinner tonight? Do you need help?"

"Oh, I thought since Makoto has come back to visit..."

"—Green curry!" The twins shout into the camera at deafening volume.

"Aunty Ayumi, Makoto says my green curry just can't compare to yours, no matter how hard I try. What's your secret ingredient?"

"If I tell you, Makoto might not come back to visit us anymore," Makoto's mother shyly jokes.

"Oh no.... Makoto! C'mere. Promise your mother you'll never do such a thing!"

"Dearest mama, you know you will always be the number one of my heart..."

Rin turns the camera onto himself. "I'm so jealous now," he says in a stage whisper.

***

"And here we are at the elementary school."

"It still looks the same."

"It's been repainted a few times, and they've replaced the blackboards with whiteboards, but yep, it's pretty much still the same."

"The cherry tree is still here."

"Yep, and those bricks we built in grade six. Still here too."

"Serious?"

"Yep! The writing has mostly faded but you can still see a bit of it here."

The camera shakily zooms in on a row of writing, as Rin reads out a random selection of words.

"Flower, happy, love, smile, free...hey, Makoto, which one's yours?"

"Mine? I think it's completely faded now, but I wrote the words 'I swim'."

"Yeah? How portentous."

"Funny that, don't you think? What was yours, Rin?"

" _For the team._ What do you think, Makoto? Are we a team?"

"I swim...for the team."

"Yeah? Me too." Rin laughs, a laugh as light and shimmering as sunlight on a pool. As they walk away from the elementary school, Rin falls onto Makoto's shoulder and he slips an arm around Makoto's waist.

"We're a team," Rin says, lilting and giddy, and then he takes a moment to stare straight into the camera with that cheeky, smug grin on his face, and Makoto's face comes up right behind his. There is a knowing twinkle in Makoto's eyes.

Haruka is so overcome he has to pause the video. There they are, Rin and Makoto, staring at him through the computer screen. In that moment, all virtual distance is erased. _Those bastards._

_Everything they did was meant for me._


End file.
